Artanimelover Exclusive Inuyasha Edition
by artanimelover
Summary: I was able to go behind scenes, and get the exclusive interview we'd all been nawing for! Be warned, secrets that you'd have never believed were revieled such as Mirokus secret gender preference and Inuyasha's pervertedness. Who will come out in romance?


**(A/N) I know, I know, I should be updating my already long-awaiting stories, but I just really couldn't help myself. It popped into by head and BOOM! I had to share it with the world.**

**Remember, Kiddies, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own whatever Interview-exclusive TV shows, books, news articles, ext. that this document may or may not be similar to. Also, I will try to get most of my facts in here from Wikipedia, if not there then some other corny web site, and twist it to my humor filled mind's satisfaction. Not everything you read below will be fact, and not everything will be fiction. So, really, please don't try and sue me. I think we've all discovered by now that most of the stories on fanfiction are written by authors who are NOT RUMIKO! It would be a waste of time. Thank Y'all.**

* * *

><p><strong>ARTANIMELOVER exclusive; INUYASHA<strong>

* * *

><p>A world wide fanominon is sweeping America by storm! Just who are the delinquant teens that all the anime-loving teens in america are going gaga for? Well, we have your answers here on <strong>ARTANIMELOVER<strong>! Coming to you exclusively to bring you only the facts about only the **_best_** anime shows around!

This weeks exclusive; **INUYASHA**.

* * *

><p><em><span>insert theme song here<span>_

* * *

><p>Rumiko Takahashi, screen writer for Inuyasha remembers her times hanging out with the Inuyasha cast as such:<br>**_They were always so incredibly hiper-aware of everything around them. Just sitting there, doing nothing but stare into space like mindless idiots. Watching them on set, it was like, WOW! Where did they come from? You know? All of a sudden they had personalities! What a strange bunch... _**

Onigumo Matsunaga, who not only plays as Onigumo, the bad bandit who offers his body to demons for the sake of a kind Miko named Kikyou, but also acts as Directore for Inuyasha states:  
><strong><em>Such strange kids. Kagome was seventeen when she auditioned for the roll of Kagome's mother. But, of course we couldn't give the roll to her, I mean, who would want to watch an anime of a seventeen year old mother who's sixteen year old daughter gets dragged into a well? Nobody. We'd loose signifigant rating and there would be no way to get that gramy we've been after for years. Just no way. So we devised a plan; Give the roll of Kagome's Mother to Kagome's ACTUAL mother, and then give the roll of Kagome to kagome! Whua-la! Everyone's happy and the mother daughter bond is completed with flying colors.<em>**

**INUYASHA**, originaly started as a novelet, according to screen writer Rumiko Takahashi, but as soon as her long time friend and lover Onigumo got his hands on it, she couldn't say no to him making a show out of it. Onigumo states:  
><strong><em>It was so creative, like nothing I'd ever seen before! Such original technicalities. I was surprized, exited; This would go BIG time; and I was right! Well, not really the number one anime out there right now, it's sort of behind this show called Naruto, which completely sucks, by the way, because, come on; a love triangle between a two ninja's and a rouge? Who hasn't seen that? Psh. No, a love triangle between a demon, his dead miko lover who wants to kill him, and his future born lover who does nothing but love everything down to the dirt she walks on? Which is better; tell me.<em>**

Finding the cast, though, wasn't nearly as easy as Onigumo would have thought. Very few showed up to audition, and the ones that did couldn't be considered as anything but extra's. Hojo Akitoki, who plays Hojo in the series can only say this:  
><strong><em>When I auditioned for Inuyasha, I was so sure I'd get the roll that I was almost positive that there was no way I wouldn't get it. I'd be a terrific Inuyasha; better than Inuyasha himself, probably. But as soon as I walked into the screening room, Onigumo, the director, took one look at me and my basket of medicinal supplies, which were meant to be a guift of bribary, by the way, and said, 'I can see it! Hobo here will play Hojo!' It took me a few days to convince him that my name wasn't Hobo.<em>**

Sango recalls:  
><strong><em>I wanted to play Sango. My name was Sango, my age was the same as Sango's and I loved to kick $$ like sango. Who WOULDN'T want to play someone as !^I*^# awesome as Sango? An idiot, that's who. When I found out that I got the part, I was like, !#** yeah! Heck *&amp;^$(# yeah! I was so exited! And then I found out that my charictore falls in love with an $$ grabbing perverted monk and I was like, the &amp;^##, right? What kind of monk is an $$ groper? And then I met the guy who'd be playing Miroku, and it was like, oh, alright, what the $#! ever, I think I can work with this. <em>**

Miroku talks:  
><em><strong>I couldn't believe what I was working with. See, when I was told I'd play the part of Miroku, I was like, OMG! but then I met Sango, who plays Sango, and I was like, OMG, NO! I'm gay. I was told Sango's part would be played by a man. Not that I'm sexist or anything. Some people like that girl-boy nastey stuff. I just happen to be normal, you know. And Sango is deffinately NOT my type. Though, after she found out I was gay, I think she had it in her head that she'd be the one to turn me. <strong>_

With Kagome and her mother, Hojo, Onigumo, and Sango found, it would be two weeks before Onigumo could find his Naraku.  
><strong><em>Naraku is such an inconsequential<em>**_** charictore**:_ states Onigumo: _**And all of the Naraku's I found on the street were so dirty and grostique. I seriously thought that they'd be friends wtih Hobo. But, you know, whatever. I eventually had to black mail my friend Naraku into playing the part. But he was just to NICE.**_

Kagome smiles as she leaned forward in her chair, waving her arms animatedly.  
><strong><em>Rumiko had to rewrite the script bunches of times because Naraku absolutely just REFUSED to be that mean. In the end, he had to be bribed with a new homeless shelter for Kansas JUST to do the trash-talk thing. <em>**

Miroku leaned over and touched a hand to Kagome's, waving the other infront of his face animatedly.  
><strong><em>OMG, I know! He was always so SERIOUS-ly nice. When I met him for the first time, it was like, WHY couldn't he be the one to play Sango, right?<em>**

Kagome nodded.  
><strong><em>Unfortunately for Miroku, Naraku was most definately NOT gay. Though, I think he DID have a bit of a thing for Inuyasha, who he thought was a girl... most of the time.<em>**

Miroku grinned and shared a look with Kagome.  
><strong><em>Who DIDN'T end up having a fling with Inuyasha eventually, though, right? Like, OMG! That boy needs to have a plaque that reads, PLAYA hung on his dressing room.<em>**

It took another two and a half months before Onigumo would find his Inuyasha, and in a most peculiar place, to.

Onigumo smiles as he recalls:  
><strong><em>Odd, really. I was in Orlando auditing for the movie <em>CATS RULE, BOY-BANDS DRULE_ and needed a severe de-stresser, so I brought my buddy Jininji with me, and we went to this out-of-town casino and played Gold Fish all night. Can you believe I got rich off of Gold Fish in an old casino? Anyway, so the next day, we're like, freakishly tired, you know? and on our way back into town -We'd stayed the night in this really fritsy hotel called LOUNGE, go there someday, you'll like it- we'd forgotten to get gas and we broke down in the middle of nowhere. Litteraly, nothing but dried, flaky grass that looked to dead for even FIRE to want to eat, a long stretch of road, and this random CURSING out house. I mean, seriously?_**

Inuyasha sat and rubbed his temples as we asked him how he'd met Onigumo.  
><em><strong>The guy was a freak, okay? Just know that right off the bat. So, I worked for Inu-Taishou plumming, and I got this out house I was s'possed to bring to the fair going round town a couple miles back, when my buddie giving me the ride just BAILS ON ME in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE to go makeout with his ugly girlfriend. YEAH, THANKS ALOT, BOB! JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M GOING TO WRECK MY *&amp;#*$&amp; HAVICK! Anyway, so I'm sitting there, standing infront of the six-foot ditch that held the out house, because BOB DECIDED THAT WOULD BE THE BEST PLACE TO THROW THE &amp;#^* THING, when I see this limo SPEEDING towards me, so in an effort to get away, I spring backward and wind up toppling headfirst into the out-house. I don't know how, but somehow I managed to kick the lock on the door, so when I finally sat upright and tried to open it, guess what, it was locked! Then, in an effort to get it unlocked, my elbow callided with the stupid hand-wash thing- I mean, really, what *&amp;#^&amp;*% out house has a hand wash thing?- and my sleeve got stuck, and then my colar got stuck on the paper towel despencer, and then, without knowing HOW ON EARTH I WAS ABLE TO FLEX LIKE THAT, my pant leg got caught on the CEILING! SERIOUSLY? And my buzz cut was getting just COVERED in cob web. When this guy opens the door, walking in like he owned the place- All I could think was, OH, GOSH! PLEASE DONT USE ME AS A BATHROOM!<strong>_

Onigumo frowned at Inuyasha.  
><strong><em>I figured out soon enough that you weren't a bathroom, Inuyasha. Geeze.<em>**

So, with the cast found, Onigumo and Rumiko quickely began to run over everything that was needed to make **INUYASHA **happen. But then they ran into trouble.

Rumiko states:  
><strong><em>Trouble came in the form of something missing. When we figured out what, or rather: who it was, we had to slap ourselves. We needed more CHARICTORE for the story. Shippou, Sesshomaru and Jaken, Kaede. We found them... But Sesshomaru was difficult.<em>**

Sesshy huffs:  
><strong><em>Difficult my highly feminine arse. I'm a girl, thank you. The last part I ever wanted to play was a stoic ice-lord. I mean, who in their right MIND would want to play that charictore? Jaken was cool, kinda, but the little nuicense was just plain annoying. I had to cover up my B-E-A-utiful blong curls with this ugly gray wig-thing, and get these none-to-charming tatoo's, like, ALL OVER. Who does a girl have to slap to play a female?<em>**

With everything all set and the cast found, the gears of **INUYASHA **began rolling. The cast can remember the delicate sceens and the coffey breaks as one of they're, 'most entertained journeys ever!'

Kagome smiles:  
><strong><em>We'd sit there and play poker for an hour strait, just to pass some time. Of course, Sesshy cheated more than once saying something like, 'I have to play the part of Sesshomaru-stick-up-my-butt; I deserve some extra cash.' No one bought it, but, well, when you win, you win, right?<em>**

Inuyasha frowns and leans forward:  
><em><strong>WHEN YOU WIN, YOU WIN MY ARSE! Sesshy was just upset that she'd have to be a man for an hour or two a day. A man who looked GIRLY at that. Shes just jelouse we're not gender-confused. Can you believe she used that excuse at least four times a day? You want that coffey? Sorry, I get it because I have to be a man in the next scene. You want to watch your favorite half hour marathon of Supernatural? Sorry, I get to watch the shopping chanel because I have to be a guy! WHO THE *&amp;^^ CARES ABOUT YOU BEING A GUY?<strong>_

Sango crosses her arms:  
><em><strong>I'm just happy that I managed to convert the dirty $$ groping monk. &amp;*$&amp; Sesshy's problems. I got the best (*$&amp;#*($ part ever.<strong>_

Romance was soon an equation in the Inuyasha cast, as Inuyasha and Kikyou got really close.

Kikyou crosses her arms:  
><em><strong>Was something going on? No way. Inuyasha was gruff and crude, and completely inturested in almost every woman on set from Sango to Kagura, from Kagura to Kagome, heck, he even hit on Miroku a time or two. For all the spunk in him, He's a player. I don't do players.<strong>_

Inuyasha smirks:  
><em><strong>Was something going on? (#($ yeah! Girl couldn't resist me! Always sitting by me, throwing lustful smiles my way. She was so into me it was almost funny! Kagome was another matter though. She thought I was cute, charming, funny, and an IDIOT, as she liked to say... but she also dubbed me FRIEND ZONE from the first meeting. It's like, What the *#&amp;$, right?<strong>_

With Inuyasha chasing Kagome, whome was showing no inturest in anything more than friends, and Kikyou chasing Inuyasha, a love tiangle was son as obvious in the cast as it was in the show.

Kikyou replies:  
><em><strong>I wouldn't date that idiot for all the money in the world. They weren't 'lustful' smiles; they were 'GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPER!' snarles. Again I say, I don't do players. <strong>_

Kagome smiles:  
><em><strong>Inuyasha was a cutie. Was... past tense. I'll admit that I found some... inturest in the guy. Who wouldn't? He's cute. But, I mean, With how much he hit on all the other girls to, it was like he'd be better off playing Miroku in the show than Gay Miroku from reality. Inuyasha was a hentai, plain and simple. Come on, though when a guy spends ever waking minute- or, at least, every moment on set- trying to win your hand, you can't help but feel something. Not that I'd ever let it get far. He would be no more than my friend. End of descussion.<strong>_

Inuyasha sits crosslegged and cleanes his ear with his pinky:  
><strong><em>Friend Zone, Friend Zone, Friend Zone. I was alright with that. I just wanted to get a kiss out of both of them anyway. Then I'd have dumped them on the street. Adios.<em>**

'Friend Zone' as Inuyasha put it, didn't last long between him and Kagome, and Kikyou started to get jelous. The two spent multiple hours together, went out for lunch, and even made out in the common room once. Kikyou was not fond of the situation.

Kikyou:  
><em><strong>I. Do. Not. Date. Players.<strong>_

Kagome:  
><em><strong>He was cute... I know I said friends, but, hey, when your cute, your cute. When he asked me to lunch, my mouth'd say yes before I even heard what he was saying. Most of the time, I was fallowing him around without even knowing where we were going.<strong>_

Inuyasha:  
><strong><em>Kikyou was great and all, don't get me wrong. But whenever I kissed her, she'd get all cold and frozen and be like, 'GO TO HELL YOU PIG!' What kind of girl says that to the guy they like? Kagome was different, though. When I kissed her that first time, she melted. I mean, when we made the movie, and all the flower pedals rained down, we were making out LONG before action-time. She's a great kisser.<em>**

Things started heating up elsewhere too. Miroku, for all the good being gay did for him, was beginging to have feelings for Sango, whos only thoughts were about converting him.

Miroku:  
><strong><em>Dude, I'm Gay, not Bi. Sango never converted me. Ever. Sweet heart that she was on the show, she's completely different for real. Besides, she never even went shoe shopping with me. What girl doesn't like shoe shopping?<em>**

Sango:  
><strong><em>He was sooo #&amp;*$(% in love with me it wasn't even #*$) funny.<em>**

So, with romance under way, and **INUYASHA **wrapping up, Inuyasha got a funny idea in his head. He'd propose.

Inuyasha:  
><em><strong>Kikyou didn't take it the way I thought she would. She didn't fall down at my feet and cry. No, she slapped me. And kicked me. I don't think I'll ever have kids. <strong>_

Kikyou:  
><em><strong>HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T DATE PLAYERS BEFORE YOU ALL GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS? I WOULDN'T MARY THAT MASOCHISTIC SCUM IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! Kagome was practicly in love with the fool, I mean, what the heck was he even thinking?<strong>_

Kagome:  
><em><strong>I was alright. I cried, like, a lot, but Miroku was there for me. and he told me the best advice ever. He said, 'Inuyasha is an idiot, and there are plenty of other fish in the sea.' Which really helped me to cope, you know?<strong>_

When Inuyahsa walked the three feet away from Kikyou, and to Kagome, got down on one knee and said, 'Since she wont, will you?', Kagome's entire point of view changed.

Inuyasha:  
><em><strong>HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO GET HIT THAT DAY?<strong>_

Kagome shily twiddled her thumbs:  
><strong><em>I may be stupid, sometimes, but if there is one thing I know, it's that you don't ask someone to be your signifigant other and then, like, two seconds after that, go to the person next to her and be like, 'you wanna be her replacement?' I was thankful that the make up artists hadn't taken of his beads of subdugation yet. They came in handy.<em>**

Two months later, **INUYASHA** finished up and the cast got their pay. Inuyasha proposed again. This time, Kagome said yes.

Inuyasha:  
><em><strong>Kikyou died. She got run over by a bus trying to run away crying when I told her we were through. I mean, I don't dig abusive girls, right? So it's fine. Whatever. I still had Kagome.<strong>_

Kikyou:  
><em><strong>I didn't die. I was in the hospital for three days. But it suited my purpose and kept that psycho away from me. I hope him and Kagome are happy together. Kagome's cutely stupid, and Inuyasha's idioticly stupid. They suit each other.<strong>_

Kagome:  
><em><strong>We went on our huney moon in the fudal era. It was fantabulous.<strong>_

Rumiko and Onigumo could hardly believe it was over

Rumiko:  
><em><strong>I cried, when it ended. Seriously, I did. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. besides, we had a surprize for the fans of Inuyasha.<strong>_

Onigumo:  
><strong><em>We'd decided over pizza and chips to do a fallow up anime. Final ACT. It would blow the roof up!<em>**

So, with the ending of Inuyasha, and the beginin of relationships anew, the fans screamed and cried, and protests were caried out over the ending of Inuyasha. but the end was not to come... for a very long time.

Coming up next on Artanimelover Exclusive; NARUTO edition. Stay tuned.

* * *

><p><em><span>Insert theme song and ending credits here<span>_


End file.
